Being one of essential components in an aircraft, an electronic speed regulator, also referred to as an electronic governor or an electronic speed control, is used to drive a motor of the aircraft to rotate, to implement start-stop operation and speed regulation for the aircraft.
In conventional technologies, a throttle control line is arranged between the electronic speed regulator and an aircraft controller, through which the controller may transmit a throttle control signal, mostly as a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) wave or a Pulse Position Modulation (PPM) wave, to the electronic speed regulator during flight. Upon receiving the throttle control signal, the electronic speed regulator may control the motor rotation according to the throttle control signal, implementing flight maneuvers.
A drawback in the conventional technologies is that, in practical application, the throttle control signal received by the electronic speed regulator may be abnormal, for reasons such as damaged wirings. For example, the throttle control signal may be lost or have an unstable signal frequency. As a result, the electronic speed regulator may not be able to properly control the motor rotation. Sometimes in severe cases, flight accidents may be caused.